An automatic analyzing apparatus that automatically performs quantitative and qualitative analyses of biological samples such as blood and urine are widespread mainly in large hospitals and clinical laboratory centers where a large number of patient specimens need to be processed in a short period of time, and large, medium and small automatic various analyzing apparatuses have been developed. Particularly, in the case of a large-sized apparatus which analyzes a large number of specimens, a plurality of specimen containers containing specimens are transported in a state of being held by a holder called a specimen rack to multiple analyzing devices through a transport line, and an inspection technician merely inserts the rack into a specimen rack insertion slot to automatically performs the analysis until an output of the analysis result.